


Sonic Barrage Episode 01 - Hit and Run No More

by ShinyMisty



Series: Sonic Barrage [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Mild Language, Pain, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMisty/pseuds/ShinyMisty
Summary: Sonic gets in a heavy argument with his friends, the village, and even Eggman, running blindly into unknown territory and into oncoming traffic, which cripples him for life. The rest of the gain have to come to terms with the situation, and figure out how to break the news to Sonic that he’ll no longer be able to run.
Series: Sonic Barrage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Episode 01

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED: 
> 
> This episode will contain Blood, Injuries, Mild depiction of Panic Attacks, depiction of pain, Mild Language, broken bones, and a main character getting hit by a car.

The sky was peaceful, with the sun high and looming over Hedgehog Village. Sonic caught a nice breeze, breathing in the smells of autumn as a brown, dead leaf fluttered down beside him. He was enjoying the silence, his eyes closed as he sat under the almost bare tree in the Village Center, almost falling asleep to the sounds of the distant ocean. 

Things have calmed down in the village. Though Eggman still attacked, it was much less often and of no real consequence. With the attacks growing less frequent, the village ended up flourishing a bit more than Sonic originally expected. It was still small and comfortable, but it grew in other ways. Mainly, adding a station for a train that headed towards a large city just off the island, with only a bridge for cars and trucks to drive to and from. Without it, traveling to the city would take over a few days traveling by foot, not to mention needing to take a boat, or risk walking on the busy bridge. The train, called the B-Line Square, stopped twice a day, however, once in the morning and once late in the evening, making traveling a bit inconvenient still, but at least it stopped at the Hedgehog Village at all. 

Sonic hadn't road on the train, even though it had been there for well over a couple of years now. He knew Eggman was content with it, stating he had business in the city and it was much easier to get to them now, though Sonic tends to notice how unhappy he was when he had to take a trip there. He never seemed happy anymore. Along with how infrequent he was at attacks made Sonic slightly worried for the man. _He just got back from the city just the other morning,_ he thought to himself, _guess I am free for the week._

He heard someone approach, twitching an ear. "Hey, Sonic,” Sonic made no effort to move, just giving off a mild grunt of acknowledgment. “I need help carrying my shopping bags to my place, you can help me, right?” 

_And the cycle begins._ He sighs, getting up from his comfortable, relaxed position, and followed the villager to the bags. 

It seemed every time he started relaxing, Sonic finds himself running around the village doing minute, petty things, wasting away the rest of his day. He rubbed his eyes as he lifted the bag, losing his breath momentarily from the weight of it. “What’s in here, rocks?” 

“No! Bricks!” 

Sonic grunted as he trying his hardest to get the bag to the house without anything falling on his feet. Thankfully, it didn’t take long, and he was able to head back to his bench. He took a quick breath as he readied to sit down. 

“Oh, Sonic, there you are!” Sonic held a groan. _Of course, another person comes up._

This time around, the lady wished for Sonic to rush out into the woods to grab some river water. As he was making his way back to the Center Village, someone’s voice called. “Oh, Sonic, could you come here a moment.” 

“I’m a bit busy at the moment.” He pointed to the jugs of water with his nose. 

“Oh, it’ll only take but a moment.” The villager rushed over, an elderly man. “I need to you fix the painting of mine in my house.” 

“Later, I have to deliver this.” He quickened his pace, only to be stopped by another villager, almost letting off an unhappy growl when, thankfully, they just gave a calm greeting. 

He almost made it back to the lady when he heard his name called out again. “Hey, Sonic!” 

_Lyric have mercy._ “What?” He spoke a little more annoyed, starting to bite his lip to avoid saying anything rude. “I’m busy with water.” 

“I need you to help me fix my vegetable stand later. The last fight you had with Eggman wrecked it a bit.” 

_That was two weeks ago!_ “When I finish with what I have on my plate.” 

He finally made it to the lady who wanted the river water, breathing a little more heavily than he had liked. “Water. Delivered.” 

The lady turned her head to the side, blinking at the water. “Oh...it seems rather warm? Why is it warm?” 

Sonic’s ears twitched in irritation. “It’s warm from the sun. It’ll be cool if you leave it in the fridge, I am sure.” He turned, spinning in his head what he was asked to do next. _Painting, veggies, rest._

He started leaving when the lady called out again. “Could you, maybe, get some that isn’t warm.” 

“The Fridge will cool it down, I promise.” 

“Sonic!” Another voice, another request. Sonic let off an annoyed sigh. “Could you hurry over to the Post Office? Eggman’s causing a bit of a scene.” 

_But he just..._ Sonic shook his head, following the child that had called him. _Anything Eggman related trumps other issues._

Yet, as he rushed to Post Office, the man was speaking calmly, chuckling even, with Leroy. Sonic spun his head to the child, glaring at him. The kid placed his hands behind his back, laughing innocently. “I mean, he could have caused a scene. I was just getting you just in case.” 

He felt his quills slowly spike up in irritation, trying harder to keep them down with a nervous flick with his hand down his head. “It’s ok.” 

“SONIC!” The Vegetable Shop owner came rushing over, looking frustrated! “Where have you been, I thought you were going to help me with my shop!” 

Sonic let off another growl, a little louder. “I have other things to do, I’ll get to you in a moment.” 

His ears twitched behind him as he heard a hushed voice. “I’ll leave. I don’t want to cause any trouble.” He could hear Eggman trying his hardest to leave quietly, laughing nervously as he tripped over something. “Sorry for the trouble.” 

_Good, the “apposed threat” is gone._ He turned to the Vegetable Shop owner, trying his hardest to keep his calm. "I have something else to do first, but when I’m done, I’ll help with the stand.” 

“My water, Sonic!” The lady came rushing over to him. “I really think you should get me cooler water.” 

“Just put it in the fridge, it’ll be cold!” He bit his lip, holding back anything else. 

He tried getting out from the small cluster of villagers when the third villager came up from behind. “Where did you go? I thought you’d help with the painting of my house.” 

His fang bit through his lip. “I thought it was just a painting that needs fixing.” 

“Yeah, the painting of my house. I need the rest of the wall finished.” 

He started feeling his head spin. “I can’t do that! I’m busy! Why don’t you ask someone else?” 

“So, you are too good for my needs, is that right?” He tilted his head, looking upset. “I see how it is.” 

He felt another person coming up behind him. “Sonic, could you help me out?” 

_Please. Just leave me alone._ “I’m busy, I’m sorry.” 

“But you are our village HERO! You should always be open to help others.” 

He could hear another voice in the distance. “Sonic, could you get the mail from my house, please? I don’t want to lose my spot.” 

He started backing up slightly, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. _Just, please. Leave me alone._

“When do you plan on helping with my stand?” 

“My water Sonic!!” 

He started tasting a metal tang in his mouth, his quills puffed out and starting to hurt. “Please, just leave me alone for one moment.” 

“But you said you’d help!” 

“Sonic!” 

He spun around, shouting out as he felt his body grow warmer in anger. “I can’t do everything at once!” His voice rang in the distance, everyone growing silent. _This same thing keeps going on, I’m stopping it now._ He took a deep breath. “I can’t do everything.” 

“Then what are _we_ supposed to do?” They were speaking up, and with sway in their voice. “You can’t just _leave_ us!” 

He tried taking another breath but wasn’t able to breathe out as another voice rang out in the distance. “We were told Eggman was attacking?” He could see Amy’s pink fur in the crowd. “Where is he?” 

_I really can’t take this all right now._ He broke through the growing crowd to see his friends, though Tails seem to be missing in action. “We came to help!” 

“You can help by reminding Sonic that he is supposed to help us out.” 

“Yeah, he said he couldn’t help with-” 

Sonic spun himself around, a quill or two flying off his fur. He snapped at the man speaking up, his vision finally blurring. “Could you _please_ shut your mouth!” He spun back around to the rest of the crowd. “You all are complaining about how I’m not helping with the pettiest things; it is getting on my nerves!” 

There was silence again, but only briefly. “Sonic, was that necessary?” His heart quickened, his body shivering in anger. “You are a bit overworked, and we get it, but-” 

He chuckled, cutting Amy off. “A _bit_ overworked?” “They are having me running around like a chicken without its head every day it seems, and you think I’m a _BIT_ overworked.” 

“The workload shouldn’t be too bad, Sonic.” This was now Knuckles talking, his voice trying to stay low. “I mean, we are always here to help if you need us.” 

He could feel the crowd growing thicker, wondering what was going on. “You guys don’t help unless it is a fight with some dumb ass who honestly _shouldn’t_ be a threat to this town in the first place!” 

The eerie silence fell once more. Sonic’s thoughts caught up to him, realizing what he had yelled out. _They don’t help because I never ask for it..._. He took a nervous look over at his friends for a second, seeing their shocked faces and uneasy bodies. He backed away, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He could feel the thick, uneasy aura in the air. Everyone was upset. His tail hid between his legs, his ears falling. 

Amy took her hand out, trying to take Sonic’s shoulder. “Sonic...” 

He bolted the other way, pushing someone out from in front of him, keeping his head to the ground as he heard his friends cry out for him to stop. 

He didn’t listen, continuing to run out of the Central area. Out of the village, into the thick forest around it. He blocked the horrible thoughts out of his head as he kept running. 

He ran, and ran, not realizing just how far he was running, or where. His mind was buzzed, upset, and frustrated with himself. 

* * *

His feet finally started slowing down when he started not recognizing his surroundings. Thick Pine Trees littered around him, and the distant sound of cars driving by. “Where am I?” He sighed, knowing he’d find his way home if he followed the sound of the cars. Where there were cars, there was a town or city, which had maps. 

He was walking slower now, noticing different things around him. It was getting dark, the sun completely blocked by the trees. “How _long_ have I been running.” He looked down at his watch, seeing a barrage of texts from everyone, dating back to four hours ago. He sighed, ignoring them, telling himself he’d reply when he gets to civilization. 

He continued walking in the direction of the road, stopping every so often whenever he heard something from above, but whenever he looked up, he could only see the darkening sky. “Must be my imagination.” He shrugged and continued. 

It was obviously night time by the time he started seeing the lights from the cars driving by. He couldn’t easily see in front of him unless a car drove by. Something caught Sonic’s eye as one of the cars drove by, a figure beside him. He flung his head over, the figure revealing itself as another car drove by. 

“What are you doing here, Eggman?” He spun around, growing frustrated again. _I don’t need this!_

“I heard what happened.” He spoke in an uneasy, soft tone as if he was worried. “I just want to talk, that’s all.” 

Sonic kept walking, his ears falling back, his fang starting to bite the healing spot of his lip. “No talking, I got it.” He had chuckled a bit nervously. “Everyone is worried sick about you.” 

Sonic stopped, scoffing a bit at the comment. “Of course. I’m not there.” 

The air grew silent, aside from the cars driving by. Sonic could feel the atmosphere growing thicker. 

He heard gentle footsteps growing closer. “You were mad, I get it. We do and say stupid things when we are mad.” He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, pushing it away instantly with a soft growl. “And, I’m not going to be the first to admit those villagers are a bunch of selfish morons.” 

There was silence again as a few more cars drive by, only broken from a sigh. “And, I guess, it doesn’t help that I would attack a lot, and they started getting that mentality because of it.” He chuckled nervously. “So, I guess I am partly to blame for their selfish behavior.” 

The words triggered something inside Sonic’s gut. He balled up his fist, turning his head slightly to see Eggman’s silhouette. “You’re right.” 

“I’m sure everything will blow over, and hopefully they will realize that you aren’t-” he was cut off by Sonic laughing. “What did I say?” 

“This IS YOUR FAULT!” He screeched, causing Eggman to back up a step, his body instantly bowing down in submission. “This is ALL your fault. If you never came here, never inserted yourself as this _great villain_ the town wouldn’t be complaining about how ‘ _little Susie was hurt from the fight’_ because no one has the brains to think it is dangerous to leave little Susie out in a battle where the villain is an incompetent fool like YOU!” 

Eggman’s legs shook slightly, fighting the urge to back away any father. “Well, that’s a harsh way of putting it, but I understand that you are still upset, so let’s-” 

Sonic cut him off again, stepping closer. “You think you are so great, but deep down you know no one likes you! You know that, and so you want to hurt other people, too. Because misery loves its company, doesn’t it?!” He was too furious to realize the man was crouched even farther down, a few tears slowly falling down his cheek only being caught by a stray hair off his mustache. “Because of you, my life is _ruined_!” 

“Sonic, please, just calm down a moment, you don’t mean that.” 

“Just _SHUT UP_!” he felt his fist collide with something, a subtle crack registering moments later in his head from the collision. It took a moment for Sonic’s vision to unblur from fury, seeing what it was he had punched. Eggman was now totally on the ground, his hand holding his face slightly. His glasses were off, with one lens cracked with small pieces missing, with one barely noticeable just under his almost glowing blue eyes. “I... I didn’t mean...” Sonic stepped back. 

Eggman rubbed the glass off his face, causing it to leave a small scratch. “It’s fine, I’m not mad.” He struggled to get up, his legs shaking, his voice struggling to stay calm and unhurt. “You are upset, and I pushed you over your limit. You said some things you didn’t mean...” He mumbled a bit. “ _I hope...”_ He looked up at Sonic, his eyes clearly upset, failing to fight off tears. “I understand.” 

Sonic felt a horrible stab of guilt, knowing the insults had badly hurt him. He turned his head, breaking eye contact. _And yet, there he was, trying to tell me it is alright._ Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching. _Why does he care? Why is he here? Why is he_ caring _about me?_

Sonic smacked the hand away again, pushing it away as it tried reaching out again. He spun around, his eyes in deadlock, growling “I _hate you_!” 

He spun back around in a dash, his ears folding back. “No, Sonic, wait!” 

He ignored the cry, quickening his pace. “Sonic, please!” He could hear the man tumble over a branch. 

Sonic slid down the small hill and continued running forward, his eyes blindly looking ahead. 

“SONIC, _STOP_!” 

The voice was much more panicked. _Why?_

As Sonic turned to look back at the man, his pace slowed, just slightly. He saw Eggman’s eyes, frightened and widened like a cat. He noticed a bright light coming from his left, growing brighter, a loud, roaring sound filled his ears as he tried to move out of the way. A sharp, agonizing pain flew through his body as the light engulfed his vision until it went black. His ears rang with pain. His body screamed in agony as he slowly felt it get engulfed in darkness. 

* * *

The car swerved, coming to a complete stop for just a moment. A voice rang out from the driver’s window. “Stupid animals! Think they can own the place because they walk and talk.” Its wheels squealed as it turned and drove off with a loud cry. 

Eggman stood there, trying his hardest to focus on the small, limp figure in the road. _No, please no..._

A moment passed, but nothing happened. He let off a scream as he started rushing down the slope, falling hard on his face and biting his lip. _Please, oh Lyric, please don’t do this to him._

He pushed himself up with his arms, running into the road as carelessly as Sonic had, falling to his knees by the limp body in the center of the road. He placed his shaking hand onto the hedgehog’s chest, growing still, holding his breath. 

A beat. _He’s alive!_

He moved his hands gently on Sonic’s chest to his arm, feeling for injuries. Slowly and carefully, Eggman shifted the limp hedgehog’s body, and let off a gasp. He could see Sonic’s leg, twisted and mangled, his fur glistening with deep red. His vision started to grow dizzy from the sight. 

“Sonic...?” 

Eggman barely lifted his head, hearing a familiar voice. “Eggman, is Sonic down there.” 

He looked back down at the limp body in his lap. His hands and arms were already covered in Sonic’s blood. A weak burst of panic flew through him as he turned back to Amy. She stood where they had been arguing just a few moments before. “He’s hurt...” 

Amy was sliding down the small hill, something glistened in her hand. “Did you find him?” She suddenly gasped, crying out in shock. 

“He’s hurt!” Eggman suddenly cried out more frightened, feeling the tears finally falling down his face in thick streams. “He was hit, he’s hurt!” He turned his head back down, and placed it down on Sonic’s chest, unable to keep his breathing steady. “He’s hurt!” He repeated himself over and over, tears falling on the hedgehog’s messy fur, his head growing heavy, and his throat closing. 

Suddenly flashing lights broke through his darkening vision. He noticed how he had stopped speaking, at least understandable words, fixing himself, and started mumbling again. “He’s hurt...” 

He felt a hand or two very gently start to pull him away. Let out a painful cry. “NO! He’s HURT! STOP!” Another hand was holding him back by the chest. He tried to reach out, to grab the body, but the body wasn’t even there. “No, no, no!” 

“He’ll be alright,” a voice whispered. His mind was spinning and aching and screaming, he couldn't tell where he was anymore. “Everything will be ok.” 

He was being moved, but he couldn’t feel his legs. He started repeating himself again. “He’s hurt, though. He’s hurt...” 

“He’s going to be alright.” 

Eggman tried to fight his vision, to find where he was, but he couldn’t even think straight anymore. His head bobbed slightly, finally seeing Sonic’s body again. It was laying on a white bed like platform, stained heavily with red. The hedgehog’s muzzle was covered in a mask, a small thread seemed to be hanging above him. 

He felt pressure in his own arm as his vision darkened. His mind drifted off a bit, wondering if this was all just a horrible nightmare. He let off a weak mumble of words but didn’t remember what it was he had said. 


	2. Episode 01

It had been a few hours since Amy saw the horrid sight. Eggman’s face was muddied, scratched up, bleeding, and stained with tears; his coat was drenched in dirt, leaves, and darkening reddish-brown blood. His eyes were wide, horrified, shaking, mumbling to himself. On his lap, a matted ball of lumped fur, quills, and blood. It had taken her a few heartbeats to realize it was Sonic, his whole left side covered in a sticky reddish-brown liquid. She had instantly called for help, her eyes glued to the scene. 

The others had caught up, gasping at the sight. “What _happened_?!” 

She shook her head, trying to get Eggman’s head from Sonic’s chest. He was mumbling words she couldn’t understand between violent gasps of air as he held the body with a horridly tight grip. _This wasn’t his doing,_ she had thought to herself, realizing the man was not going to budge. _He’s in total shock._

“Amy, _what 'da hell happened_?!” Sticks spat, hissing in anger and confusion. 

Amy gave up moving the man, getting back up, shaking her head violently. “I don’t _know_ what happened. I heard Eggman crying for Sonic to stop, I rushed over and saw this.” 

“A monster got ‘em. I’m sure of it.” Her tail flicked angrily as she started pacing around. “With its big, rounded paws an’ bright, glowing eyes.” 

“Those are called cars, Sticks.” Tails had stopped walking in circles to correct her. “And why, or more importantly, _how_ did he get hit? He’d have just run right past it.” 

“He must have hesitated when he heard Eggman’s plea to stop.” Amy looked back at the man. He was shaking, rocking slightly as he continued to mumble jumbled up words. _He’s going to be a wreck._ The two had grown rather close, even after the Fuzzy Puppy craze had ended. He had started opening up to her, showing that he was an emotional wreck waiting to spill over. _If this doesn’t cause him an emotional collapse, he’s lying about it._

Knuckles was the last to slide down the slope, Eggman’s two robots on each shoulder. “Did we find-holy _shit_ , what happened?” He barked, almost falling over from the sight. 

“I’ve called for help.” Amy wondered for a moment how all of this could have been avoided. She listened, numbly, as Sticks repeated her monster theory to Knuckles, Tails correcting her again. _And it seemed to have been a hit and run._

She looked up to where the car would have driven off. Aside from some skid marks, there was no sign of it stopping, not even the patch of ground off the road was disturbed. _They didn’t care, did they?_

“Did Eggman do this?” Knuckles’ questioning broke her out of her thoughts. “I mean, I doubt it, the guy looks like a complete wreck.” 

“Sir?” She looked down as Orbot tried to reassure his creator. “Sir, it’ll be alright.” 

“ _He’s hurt..._ ” 

Her ear twitched, hearing the distant sound of sirens. She gently started to corral the others out of the road, the small robot fighting slightly to stay by the man’s side. “I'm not LEAVING him, he needs help!” 

“Help is coming, I promise.” 

The Ambulance slowed down to a stop on the side of the road, the lights almost blinding. A few bodies came rushing over to the two bodies, Eggman finally being separated from the limp hedgehog. “NO!” His pitiful cry split through Amy’s chest as he tried to reach out to the body. “No, Stop, he’s hurt!” He stumbled a lot, flailing and breaking free from the arms for a moment, only to fall on the pavement with a heavy thud. 

Sonic had been carefully moved, his left leg dangling in what seemed to be pieces before he was placed in a small stretcher. He was quickly fixed up with oxygen and fluids, being wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Eggman was slowly brought in behind him, being seated next to the stretcher and also starting to have things done to him. He was mumbling again, his gasps finally growing slightly less frequent. 

The doors closed; one of the men came walking up to the group slowly. “I take you guys aren’t from here?” He spoke calmly as the Ambulance started to slowly pull out. At that point, Amy had noticed some cop cars in the distance as well. “You guys are from one of the villages?” 

She nodded, her heart swelling in fear. Everything hit her at once as she started feeling tears rushing down her cheek. “Is he going to be alright?” 

The man placed his hand on her shoulder, gently leading her to the car. He didn’t say anything though. 

Knuckles and Sticks had joined her in the one car, while Tails held Orbot and Cubot in the sistering car, talking and explaining everything as calmly as he could. _The poor kid._

The drive was quick, quiet. They were brought to a room in the hospital by one of the cops, telling them that the two have been admitted. Sonic was already being rushed to the ER while Eggman was recovering from the shock in a separate room. He started asking questions, but Amy’s thoughts fogged over, only paying attention to the monotonous ticking of the distant clock. 

She felt something on her back, making her warmer. She snuggled it, her head falling as she started to drift. The questions had stopped, the talking grew quiet. Just the ticking of the clock. 

Every so often, Amy found herself looking up, her heart growing rapidly as she looked around to find where she was, or what had woken her. Tails had fallen asleep on Knuckles’ shoulders while Sticks paced back and four in the waiting room. The two robots were hustled together, on the other side of the echidna, the lights of their eyes dimmed as they rested. The soft ticking of the clock drifted her off again. 

Her ears twitched as she heard heavy footsteps walk by. She looked up, seeing strange faces grabbing coffee or talking to one another. One stopped, heading over to the group. “Mr. Eggman has woken up and is giving us more information. He’ll be able to be visited soon.” 

“Is he ok?!” Orbot’s panicked voice cried out behind Amy. 

“He’s...” the man hesitated, looking away. “He seems very skittish and very adamant on wanting to see the Hedgehog.” 

_He wants to make sure he’s alright._ Amy got up, rubbing her eyes. The others behind her started stirring as well. She hadn't noticed when Sticks finally sat down, but the badger was now behind her, yawning. “Are there signs that he did it?” She spoke in between a yawn. 

“ _STICKS!_ We went over this; I doubt he had malicious intentions.” Tails barked back at her, his ears falling flat. 

The man shook his head. “Although he is saying it is his fault, so far his testimony makes it out that it was just an accident.” 

_So, he_ is _blaming himself._ Amy couldn’t help but feel horrible. 

Another doctor came out from two big doors, the two looked at each other, nodded, and the man beside them ushered them to follow. The halls were white and quiet, almost eerily quiet. Every so often, a distant beep or cough could be heard, breaking the silent white noise, a few nurses talking softly, or a low volume television. 

They stopped at a door, a tab above it with numbers and a soft light. The man knocked, waited a moment, then opened the door. 

Amy slowly slipped inside after she let Orbot and Cubot in, their voices already crying out “Are you alright?” She saw the man sitting on the hospital bed, bandages on the rim of his nose and under his right eye; Surgical tape was tightly around his upper left arm, and more bandages were sprinkled here and there. His eyes were dull, almost lifeless; dark, puffy rings around them from the heavy tears. 

He looked up, slowly, at the rest of the group, his eyes reminding Amy of a sad, abandoned puppy. “I’m so sorry.” He muttered, tears instantly starting to form in his eyes again. “This is all my fault.” 

Amy shook her head, but before she could speak up, Tails had pushed through. “It isn’t anyone’s fault. Well, ok, maybe the driver, but they aren’t here now.” 

“I should have stopped him!” His voice staggered, cracking, and clearly strained from his long night. “No, better yet, I shouldn’t have pushed him at all! He was upset, I shouldn’t have confronted him!” 

“If it wasn’t you, it would have been one of us. This _isn’t_ your fault.” Tails sighed slightly, rubbing his eyes. 

The man just turned away, looking at the wall. His jaw was clearly shaking from his rekindled tears, trying his hardest not to start gasping for air again. “I’m to blame, plain as day.” 

Sticks started playing with one of the cotton swabs before putting it in her mouth, promptly spitting it out in disgust. “If he wants to blame himself, let ‘em. The mind needs to blame some’tin, and it’s blamin’ him.” She re-ate the cotton swab, swallowing it this time. “I’m not sayin’ it’s his fault, but it is a way of comfort for him.” She started coughing, the cotton swab coming back up in her palm. 

Before she was able to put it back in her mouth a third time, Knuckles snatched it, and the rest of the cotton swabs. She grunted, defeated. 

Amy turned back to look at Eggman, who’s head was slowly falling, his eyes closed. As his head finally bobbed, he let off a gasp, looking up in a panic. He turned, looking at the other, his body tense. “Easy, it is alright.” He sighed at his robot’s reassurance, resting again on the chair, though he clearly looked uncomfortable. 

Though the room was smaller than the waiting room, everyone had found a seat or place to stand. Amy was feeling her exhaustion take over as she sat on a chair in the corner of the room, her eyes growing heavy as she rested her head on the flat wall. The man had already drifted again, mumbling his apologies silently. Her mind started focusing on the clock, though a different ticking sound than the one in the waiting room, and drifted herself. 

* * *

There was a knock, startling Eggman, and everyone else, awake. His heart flew into his throat, almost coughing up the small amount of food he had quickly eaten before he had searched for Sonic that night. _Last Night? What time is it?_

He turned his head to the door, swallowing his heart back down. The door opened slowly to the doctor that dressed his wounds earlier, a neutral look in his eyes. “I see we have a small party in here.” 

Eggman steadied himself to get off the chair, determination in his chest. “Will you let me see him now?” 

The man gently pushed him back on the chair, smiling softly. “Not yet, but he is in recovery. The Surgery went well,” then there was a disturbing, unwanted pause. The doctor started pressing buttons behind his chair, looking at some things and tinkering with other things. 

The silence was painful. “So he’s ok?” Knuckles had asked, barely breaking through the tension. 

The man stood there, his head down. “His left leg...” He sighed, avoiding Eggman’s gaze in particular. “It is severely damaged. I am honestly amazed any of it stayed attached.” 

Eggman could feel his is heart-sinking rapidly. _Don’t say it, please don’t say it._

The man started walking out of the room, hanging on the door for what felt like forever. “But will he be able to run?” It didn’t matter who asked the question. It was on everyone’s mind. “When he’s recovered, will he be able to run?” 

The doctor’s face was their answer. It was subtle, and he was still smiling, but it was out of pity. His eyes grew saddened, his cheeks lowering. He slowly shook his head. “It’d be a miracle if he could even walk normally again.” 

The world went silent as the words sank into everyone’s heads. The man bowed his head, knowing what had happened. “I’m sorry. We did the best we could.” 

Something sparked in the back of Eggman’s brain, he flung up, almost falling from his still weak legs. “I CAN MAKE HIM A LEG! LET ME MAKE HIM A PROSTHETIC LEG!” 

The man’s pitiful smile grew weaker, his expression knowing he’d only cause more pain to the group. “We cannot risk removing his leg.” 

“Then only the parts that were badly damaged! I took a bit of medical, I kind of know what goes into it!” He was growing painfully desperate. _Don’t_ DO _this to him!_

The doctor just shook his head slowly, his smile finally fading. “Too much of his leg was damaged, and if we tried to remove it, we risk paralyzing him from the tail down.” 

Eggman weakly fell to his knees, his hopes crumbling. “There has to be _something_ ?” He could hear movement from behind him. Knuckles had violently punched the counter while Amy started hiccupping from crying subtly. “ _ANYTHING? Please!_ He’s going to be devastated!” 

Their eyes locked, and the doctor sighed heavily. “We did everything we could. Even if there was anything we could do, it would cost so much money I know this kid doesn’t have.” 

“ _I’ll pay for it,_ I’ll do anything! _PLEASE_!” 

The man just slowly shook his head again, his hand reaching for the doorknob. “I recognized your last name. I know very well Eggman wouldn’t bat an eye for your plea, even if you are his only son. I’m sorry, there is nothing more we can do.” 

The sound of the door closing shattered his heart. _No..._ The room was cold, heavy, and broken. It seemed nothing moved, not even time itself. Everyone’s gaze was at the closed door. “ _No, no no....”_

He clenched his chest, as if holding his heart from jumping out, his eyes still glued to the closed door. His voice split his ears as a ghastly, heartbroken wail screamed out from his throat as he flung his head onto the ground, hugging himself. “ **_NO_ ** **_!_** ”


	3. Episode 01

_How many hours have we’ve been here?_ The question spiraled around Tails’ head as the clock’s ticking slowly drove him mad. He lost track of how long it was since the doctor had rushed back into the room after Eggman’s bloodcurdling scream. He was quickly held back from rushing out the door, crying for it to have been him, that he was sorry. He was calmed down, at least slightly, and was back in the chair, rocking himself subtly. 

The doctor’s words still hung in the room. No one had spoken about it at all. They were all tired, drained, and beaten. _Sonic will be devastated..._ He shook the thought out of his head. _He’ll prove them wrong!_ He got up from the uncomfortable chair, stretching his legs. He turned to look at the annoying clock. 3:40. It was reaching twelve hours since Amy had sent the panicked message to him stating Sonic had run off into the woods in anger. 

He thought back to that moment, wondering what they could have done differently. _We should have listened to him._

He looked over at Eggman, who was finally in a weak sleep, twitching, and mumbling. The man had rushed over shortly after the message was sent out, and was already there when Tails had gotten to the Center Village. “He’s upset, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” He was trying to keep Amy calm, holding her shoulder. “He’s not a kid anymore. He’ll find himself home. The worst thing we can do right is to push him farther.” 

Tails lowered his head from the memory. _He did what he said we shouldn’t have done._ He let off a long, heavy sigh. _Of course_ _he is blaming himself. He knew this would happen._

A gentle stir from the corner of the room had Tails look up, but it was only Amy trying to get comfortable in her chair. She was the one to persuaded everyone to go out and look for Sonic. She even was the one that may have tipped Sonic over in the first place. _She’s holding back her guilt, too._

He sighed again. That morning, Sonic wanted to hang out with him. He felt a jab of guilt, wondering if he was to blame for turning Sonic’s offer down, stating he was busy with fixing some of his work. _I wasn’t there when he was upset._

He felt a yawn escape him, squeaking slightly. None of them had any sleep, worry eating their guts, and guilt crawling on their backs. _Everyone is to blame, but at the same time, no one is._

“Why don’t you get some rest, Tails.” He turned to the two robots, resting on Eggman’s lap. To his surprise, it wasn’t Orbot that was looking up at him, but Cubot. “We are all tired and worried. Resting will speed the time up.” 

The cubed robot had been silent this whole time, even during the car ride to the hospital. He had finally let off a sigh of pure relief when he saw that his creator was alright. And yet, he hadn’t said a word until now. 

Tails sat back on the chair. It was stiff and very uncomfortable. “I’d say you all should head home, but I know you guys wouldn’t want to leave your friend here.” It was then that Tails had noticed Knuckles and Sticks had gone missing. He looked around in a bit of a daze. “The doctor had said only three people will be able to visit Sonic at first.” He turned to look at the cubed bot. Even though his face was stagnant, Tails could tell even he was reaching a tired limit. 

Tails had rubbed his eye, yawning again. “So then why did they leave?” 

Cubot chuckled. “They knew Eggman would give up his spot for one of them.” He sighed, resting his squared chin on Eggman’s arm. “They knew how upset he was over this, and didn’t want him to _not_ see him. Besides, Knuckles said he would be queasy over the sight, and Sticks was worried she’d get him sick.” His eyes dulled a bit, letting off a small sigh. 

The room was silent again, with hushed breathing and the ticking of the clock echoing in the room. Tails finally let himself nod off more heavily, his eyes closing and his head resting on the counter he was sitting near. 

He heard a knock, but ignored it, trying to fall back to rest when the door had opened. “How is he?” It was Amy’s voice. _Was Eggman awake, or just her?_

“He’s ready to have visitors, but only if you are quiet and gentle.” The quick, heavy movement was beside him, the hospital chair creaked. _No, he’s awake too._ Tails looked up, finally opening his eyes to the stinging light. 

It was the same doctor as last night, it seemed, still looking a bit upset over his announcement. He was helping Eggman from not falling off the chair, his legs still shaking a bit. He had noticed that now the robots were gone. _Had they left as well after he had fallen asleep, knowing they couldn’t go in to see Sonic?_ He rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. “Is he awake yet?” 

“He’s been awake for about an hour, but he’s heavily medicated, so he’s been drifting in and out.” The doctor smiled, still being a steady armrest. Tails glanced at the clock on the wall, amazed to see it was already 10 in the morning. 

Amy and Tails had left the small room first, Eggman slowly leaving last, his hand drifting on the wall to keep him steady. “I... can’t see well without my glasses.” He shifted his legs, barely lifting them as he slowly followed the doctor. He chuckled, almost happily. “I’ll catch up eventually, just doing my best blindly walking.” 

_Was he trying to make us laugh? To lighten the mood?_ He had a very weak smile on his face, but he could easily tell he was holding back a broken heart. Tails wasn’t used to seeing the man’s eyes. They were a rather beautiful shade of blue, almost the same shade as Sonic’s fur. He also noticed just how easily he was able to read his emotions now. He was scared and obviously fighting back more tears. 

They walked for a while at a slow pace, the doctor always giving a helping hand to Eggman, only for him to laugh, insisting he was fine and used to walking without his glasses. Tails couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, which bothered him. 

They turned and passed many doors, most of them open showing empty beds. _I guess we are lucky they weren’t busy._ Then they stopped in front of a door, closed just enough to cover the bed inside, with chicken scratch written on a notepad by the door's number. Tails could easily feel the tension between himself and the other two. 

The doctor knocked slowly, looking inside, then turning back with the door opening a little wider. “Make yourself comfortable. He’s asleep.” 

Amy was the first to step in, turning back with a halfhearted smile. “You don’t see anything if that makes things any better.” 

Tails took a long, deep breath, turning to see Eggman backed away, shaking his head slowly. “I... I can’t. He’ll hate me, he’ll be so mad when he sees me!” 

Amy came back over, taking his hand. “I think he’d want to see you the most. You...” she took a moment, fighting to be brave. “You were the last person he saw, so at least seeing you he’ll be a little better.” 

The man turned his head, looking at the ground. He let her slowly pull him into the room, Tails following closely behind. 

It was quiet once again, but there was something in the room that was oddly comforting. Tails tried to look around the room without looking at the bed itself, seeing a small TV hanging from the wall, a window with a couch underneath, though it looked mildly more comfortable than the chair Tails slept on. There were a few chairs as well, one on each corner, and a restroom with a shower inside, a sink waiting right by the door. 

His eyes glanced and saw the end of the bed. Slowly, he followed it to the top, seeing Sonic laying peacefully on his back. Wires and tubes coming from under the covers of the blanket. He could see where his leg was, but it was also covered, though lifted by what seemed to be a pillow. A gentle beep filled the room every so often, not as constant as a heart monitor would be, however. 

Tails lingered, staring at the bed, looking blindly where Sonic’s leg was. Amy pulled the chairs closer, sitting on the one near the end of the bed as she gestured Eggman to the one close to Sonic. “I can’t-” She ignored him, making the gesture again, quietly insist he sit there. 

His eyes darted to Tails for a moment, waiting for him to take the seat. Tails just shook his head, offering the seat to the man. He finally gave up, sitting down. Tails watched as he instantly placed his head on the side of the bed, the sounds of him crying started up again. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, quietly. 

After a few moments, Tails shifted over to the couch, finding that it was comfier than it had first seemed. He watched as his friend rested in the hospital bed, a horrid pit filling in his gut. _He has no idea._ He turned away, looking out the window. Thankfully, they were nowhere near the road Sonic was hit on, so all he saw were buildings and cars driving by. His mind drifted as he watched, getting his mind off of things for a quick moment. 

His mind quickly shifted when a loud growl echoed the room. He turned, looking at the others, feeling a pang in his gut. “Did you guys hear that?” 

He felt a bit of relief when Eggman started chuckling lightly, whipping a tear away, smiling. “That was someone’s stomach. Now that we know for sure that Sonic is fine, our body is reminding us we haven’t eaten since yesterday.” 

Amy started chuckling as well, the atmosphere in the room was lifting. “That is true. I can go and get us something? Or we can take turns.” 

Tails looked over at Sonic again, who hadn’t moved. He looked over at the others, realizing neither wanted to leave. He didn’t want to leave either, but he also hated seeing his friend lying helpless in that bed. It hurt just being in the same room. _But I’m his best friend,_ he rubbed his eye, catching a tear before it was shown. _I’m his best friend, I can’t just leave him._

“He’ll understand, Miles.” Tails jumped, not use to hearing his first name. Eggman had turned his head back to the sleeping hedgehog, his eyes were softer than they were before. “You're still a kid. He’ll understand.” He chuckled softly. “Well, technically, you aren’t a kid anymore. But you all are still kids to me.” 

Tails shifted uneasily. “But... I’m his best friend.” 

“We all deal with these things differently. He’ll understand.” He turned back to look at Tails, smiling a warm, soft smile. “We’ll get a hold of you when he wakes up, I promise.” 

Amy nodded slowly, her gaze far and distant. “The others should be in the cafeteria.” 

Tails wondered if Amy should go as well. She obviously looked uneasy and upset over this, but he didn’t want to say anything. _Maybe they want to talk privately._ He finally got up, realizing his hunger was starting to take over his thoughts. He slowly left the room, unable to look at the bed. He waved, slowly, feeling his heart sink deeper as he slipped out the door. 

* * *

Amy hadn’t moved her gaze from her legs as Tails slowly left the room. She was so tired, and her gut was screaming for her to get something to eat. “I’d suggest you follow him, but I know you don’t want to leave.” She looked up at Eggman, who’s gaze was now on her. She knew everyone else wasn't use to his glasses missing, but he’d have them off whenever they were together. He was much easier to read with his glasses off, and it put her thoughts a bit at ease when she saw he was calmer than he was before entering the room. 

Her stomach growled again, louder. She turned away, holding her gut. “There was a vending machine just outside the room. I’m sure you can quickly go there and back.” He chuckled. She knew a chuckle from him was a sign that he was feeling a bit uneasy, that he was trying to lift the mood in any way he could. “I’m pretty sure nothing is going to change.” 

She got up, taking the coins he had pulled from his pocket. “Do you need anything? You haven’t eaten either.” 

He shook his head, his gaze going back down to the hedgehog in the bed. “I’m fine. I think the doctors must have given me something to ease my hunger.” 

_I’m getting you something._ She left the room quietly, finding the machine closer than she had thought it was. She hadn’t paid any attention to her surroundings, just where her feet were taking her. Every step was numb and heavy like her feet were rocks. She ordered a couple of bags that contained a mixture of peanuts and waters, quickly slipping back into the room after they had all dropped. 

Nothing had changed in the room, just as she was told. She had noticed that Eggman’s eyes had closed, but she knew he was still awake. She slumped back onto her chair, placing the extra bag of peanuts and water next to his chair. “Why did I know you’d get me something anyway?” He chuckled, placing the peanuts in his pocket and opening the water for a quick drink. 

They sat in quiet for a moment, watching as Sonic slept. The peanuts helped keep Amy’s stomach at bay, looking out the window for a brief moment. “It’s not your fault he ran off into the woods.” 

She nodded slowly, looking Eggman in his eyes. “It isn’t your fault, either.” She knew he would blame himself for the rest of his life, but every chance she could, she would reassure him that it wasn’t. She was thankful he didn’t fight back, though, as he turned his gaze back to Sonic, a pang of guilt flashed in his eyes. 

She remembered what the doctor had said last night. She shifted, nervously. “So, your name isn’t as unpopular as I thought it was, huh.” _So, Eggman is his last name? He never told me._ He gave a glance, annoyed at the suggestion. “Sorry, I’m just not used to hearing that someone else having your name.” 

“My dad. He works in the city. He’s...” he sighed. He’d talked about his father before, but never at length. She knew he had a horrible relationship with his father, and that his father was a supervillain, but nothing more. “He’s the head chairmen of the Largest Villain Corporation in the world. The main office is here in the city.” He turned to the window, pointing at a large, black building. “Why they allow a workplace for villains, let alone the largest and most successful villainy places, so close to the hospital, I don’t understand. But, then again, I know everyone with high status is in some way in cahoots with it.” He sighed, looking back down at Sonic, looking depressed. “Why do you think Mayor Fink hasn’t thrown my ass in jail?” 

She stared at the building longer. It sure looked like a place where villains gathered. “Wait,” she turned back. “Being a villain is a legit _job_?” 

“Don’t you remember when I had to take a course in villainy?” He spoke a little higher, but she could tell he was holding back a laugh. “You guys even sang about it!” 

She couldn’t help but laugh with him, remembering that time. _It’s been so long ago now, I forgot._ She stopped laughing when she noticed a slight movement in the bed. But Sonic had only shifted slightly, letting off a soft grunt in his sleep. 

There was silence for a moment, with Eggman breaking it again. “I guess this weekend is a no go on that movie date you wanted to go on with him, huh?” She felt her face grow red, shaking it violently. “I know, bad time to bring it up, sorry.” He was laughing more heartedly, his eyes glowing and a small smile was on his face. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” 

“Then don’t bring up the movies!” She hid her face, her heart trying to escape her chest. “Jerk!” 

He laughed a little more loudly. “Sorry, sorry.” She was thankful he was smiling again, and she could feel the stress being lifted from her shoulders as well. 

The laughing died down as the room grew quiet, but the atmosphere was no longer tense and frightened. _I always wondered how this man changes the mood like this._ She looked at him, noticing instantly that his eyes had darkened again. He was still smiling, but he was clearly falling back in that slump of fear. “It’ll be alright.” 

“I don’t want a stranger telling him.” He looked down at Sonic’s leg, hidden under a blanket. She stared at it, knowing exactly what he meant. “But he’s going to learn about it. And I know he’s going to fall into this dark hole.” 

She moved the chair slightly closer, placing her hand on Eggman’s back. “It’ll... it’ll work out.” She didn’t believe her words, but she said to them, hoping it could help. 

The bed stirred again, Sonic letting off a soft grunt. Amy could feel the tension flowing between her and Eggman, anxious. 

The hedgehog’s eyes opened, slowly, his eyes a dull, tiered green. He turned his head, looking at the two, and smiled softly. “I’m sorry.” 

Her heart sank, feeling Eggman push forward slightly. He didn’t say anything though, but she knew he was feeling a mixture of emotions. Sonic looked over at him, his eyes heavy with grief. He didn't say anything, and it seemed he was fighting to stay awake, but he kept his eyes locked with the man’s. The two stared at each other, silently. _Something must have happened between them._

Eggman pushed his head down, resting it just above Sonic, tears already falling as he shook his head. He let off a gasp. “I’m so sorry!” He gasped again. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry!” 

To Amy’s surprise, Sonic let off a weak chuckle. “No, no.” He smiled, obvious tears falling down his own face. “No. You didn’t do anything.” He tried shifting his legs, letting off an uncomfortable groan. “I guess that’s what I get for not looking both ways, huh?” 

She took a glance at Eggman, seeing his horrified look. _He isn’t going to tell him right now...is he?_

She waited for a moment, texting Tails that Sonic was awake with her watch. Sonic’s eyes slowly grew worried, looking at the two before letting out a bit of an uneasy laugh. “I guess there’s no use fretting over it, huh?” 

Amy chuckled, trying to push the worry away. “Yeah.” She had noticed how quiet Eggman had gotten. His eyes darkened in sorrow. She could easily tell how horrible he felt, unwilling to try and cheer him up. Instead, she turned back to Sonic, trying to force a smile. “All you need to worry about right now is feeling better!” 

Sonic’s head bobbed a bit, letting off a soft grunt when he realized he was dozing off. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Trust me, I’ll be up and moving in no time!” 

Her heart lunged. _He doesn’t realize just how hurt he is._ She could feel Eggman covering his face, trying his hardest to hold any more tears. He mumbled an apology, getting up and leaving the room, avoiding Sonic’s gaze. 

Sonic rested his head back on the pillow, looking at the now empty chair. “He’ll never stop blaming himself for this... will he?” 

She could only shake her head. _He really has no idea..._


	4. Episode 01

Everyone took turns visiting Sonic. He was feeling less drowsy by the hour as well, able to hold a conversation and not drift off into sleep at random. The downside was that he started feeling a horrible pain from his left leg, and not being able to move it was driving him insane. _I_ did _get hit by a car, after all._

He had this sinking feeling in the back of his mind that something was horribly wrong. Everyone seemed uneasy and jumped around the topic of his accident completely. Instead, they kept reminding him that things would be alright and that he was going to be spoiled for the next month or so in this hospital. 

He had a good laugh when Sticks entered the room with a mask over her muzzle, telling him she was forced to wear it if she wanted to see him. He was amazed she was allowed in the room at all, with her living more on the feral side and refused any sort of medication. 

And yet, he noticed one person absent since that morning since he woke up. “How’s Eggman?” He questioned Tails as he came in, finishing his lunch from the cafeteria. “He hasn’t come in since this morning. He left really upset.” He had started growing worried, his petrified stair was burned in his mind every time he would close his eyes, the panicked cry for him to stop echoed in his ears. _And everything I said before that._

He hadn’t meant any of it, at least not completely. He didn’t hate the man and he knew some people liked him enough to care for him. He wanted to apologize to him, to admit that Eggman was right, that he was just angry and spitting out things he didn’t mean. But he hadn’t come back. 

“He’s been in the waiting room. I offered to have him come in with me to see you, but he said he’d come in later when we head home.” 

Sonic nodded, understanding why. He might have had things to tell him, and a lot of apologizing had to come between the two. _Well, me. He has nothing to be sorry about this time._

Tails had stayed a while longer. He found himself nodding off again when the doctor had scooted into the room and switched out some things behind him. He tried looking over, figuring out what it was the doctor was doing, but all the things confused him and made him feel a bit uncomfortable, so he gave up. 

He woke up with a sharp pang of pain running through his leg, causing him to cry out slightly. “Sorry!” Tails had moved in a bit close with the chair, just barely touching the pillow his leg was resting on. “I didn’t mean it.” 

Sonic chuckled, trying to ignore the horrifying pain flying through his side. “No worries. It was an accident.” The word caused a cold quiver down his spine. _Is that_ _word_ _going to always cause me to feel uneasy now?_

Amy had slipped in moments later, though Sonic hadn't noticed when. She sat on the couch by the window, typing something on her watch. Sonic looked down at his bar arm. _Tails’ll_ _need to make me a new one._ His has been crushed in the crash, leaving a few scratches where it once rested. _I never did answer those texts._ He shook the thought out of his mind, forcing a smile back onto his face. “Is the food here any good? I haven’t eaten anything yet.” 

Tails shrugged a bit, waving his hand in the air. “It’s better than Meh Burger, I can tell you that.” 

Amy added to the comment with a snicker. “Not much better. But the salad is actually a salad, so I can’t complain.” The three chuckled together, Sonic feeling a bit relieved they hadn’t seen him growing upset. He didn’t want them to see him upset, he had to be strong for them. 

The doctor had slipped in again, motioning Amy for a quick talk outside the room. Tails’ ears fell as he looked at his feet. _They all know something._ He couldn’t hear the doctor talking outside the room, even though he tried his hardest. 

He could catch Amy’s voice, however. “He doesn’t, no.” Sonic tilted his head a bit, suddenly feeling a slight pain in his leg for trying to strain himself. 

“Sonic, don’t eavesdrop.” He turned to Tails, his eyes growing worried. “Don’t worry about it.” 

He knew that Tails was only trying to keep him from something, he just wishes he knew what. “I... I don’t want to tell him.” Amy’s voice came out again. He rested his head, giving up on finding out what it was they were talking about. 

He looked down at his left leg, sighing. He had a sinking idea it had something to do with it. He could feel Tails’ gaze on his leg and forced a smile. “I’ll be up and out of this bed soon, then everything will be back to normal!” 

Tails looked at him, smiling a very weak smile. “Yeah....” He looked away, saying nothing more. 

“I know he doesn’t want any doctor to tell him. I am willing to bet he wants to.” 

* * *

The view from his window was a nice one, Sonic had admitted, being able to see the sky slowly grow darker as the sun slowly set. Tails watched as the nurse came into the room with a plate of soft, easily eaten foods. She placed it down on a movable bed table, bringing it over to Sonic, explaining the buttons on the side, and even explaining the different channels. He felt a bit of comfort knowing that at least one name came up familiar. “Thank goodness for Comedy Chimp.” He smiled, trying to laugh as Tails nodded to the nurse. 

As the nurse left, he could hear her at the door. “Oh, sorry sir, I didn’t see you there.” 

A calm, yet obviously worried voice followed after. “It’s fine, ma’am.” _The rest had already left for the night, Amy is just waiting on Tails._

As if on cue, Tails turned over to Sonic, smiling as best as he could. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” 

He nodded, hugging Tails. He could tell everything was messed up, that everyone was hurting. _It’ll be better, I promise!_ He couldn’t say any of this out loud, knowing that if he had, he’d lost control of himself and start crying. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, buddy.” 

Tails got up, leaving the room. Sonic could hear his hushed voice at the door. “He’s all yours....” 

The room was quiet. It felt like forever for the familiar face to came into his view, a weak, obviously fake smile on his face. “Hey Kiddo.” 

Sonic forced another smile on his face. He couldn’t let anyone see him upset, he _had_ to be brave! “Hey Egg.” He instantly remembered the hostile words he had yelled at him the night before. “I’m really sorry about-” 

“Water under the bridge.” He sat down next to him, placing a small messenger bag beside him. “You were upset, I pushed your buttons. It is all water under the bridge now.” 

The room grew quiet, Sonic looking down as best as he could at the bag on the ground. “I don’t remember that when you were here this morning.” 

Eggman chuckled. _He’s always chuckling?_ “Orbot came by and dropped it off for me. I...” He staggered, looking away. “I wasn’t planning on leaving the hospital at all today, in case something happened.” 

He felt his fear slip a bit, quietly whipping a tear from his eye. “I see. I’m surprised they let you sit around.” 

“They didn’t want me to.” He said it so bluntly. “But I wasn’t going to let them kick me out of the waiting room.” 

Sonic felt a bit of relief hit him as he started laughing. “Then why didn’t you just sit in here? There was always room!” 

He shook his head. “I wanted to give you time with your friends.” He paused for a moment, looking down at Sonic’s leg. “Besides, I feel you didn’t want to see me.” 

“Bro Code trumps the villain thing.” He spoke subtly, but he knew the words would make Eggman feel comfortable. “Besides, I want to make fun of your eyes!” He was trying to lighten the mood as best as he could. At least his own mood. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sonic felt better when Eggman had let off a genuine laugh. “You’ve never seen me without my glasses?” 

He shook his head. “Nope. And I find it _very_ jarring.” He chuckled. “Sorry for breaking your glasses.” 

“Water under the bridge.” He smiled, a real one this time. “Besides, I was due to get a new pair anyway.” 

“How bad is your vision, anyway?” He had forgotten where he was, why they were there. It just felt comforting talking normally like this. 

“I can barely see the TV over there, for one thing.” Eggman's voice was soft, genuine. He seemed relaxed and carefree. _This doesn’t happen often._ Sonic could only really remember a few amounts of times Eggman had slipped and let himself be more carefree. And it always seemed to be days where they weren’t trying at their throats. _Is this how he really like?_

“I have a hard time seeing anything past the TV. And walking is a bit of a headache.” He rubbed one of his eyes. “And it hurts to try and focus on it, too.” 

“I honestly thought you were blind without them.” He chuckled. 

“Nah, I can see. Just not far away. Runs in the family.” He fluffed his mustache. “Along with my pride and joy.” 

The two started laughing, the room feeling more comfortable. It felt nice, laughing, and feeling at ease. Sonic had forgotten what it was that made everyone so uneasy. 

He went to get up, to stretch his legs when a sudden, splitting pain flew through his left leg up to his spine. He cried out, feeling hands pulling him back. “Holy shit, that hurts!” He was gasping for air, his leg pulsing in agony as he was rested back onto the bed. “That hurts, so much.” 

He couldn’t help the tears falling down his muzzle, his body shivering in pain. “A doctor or nurse is coming, just hold on.” Eggman’s voice barely went through the ringing in Sonic’s ears. 

A bright light came flying by his left side, causing him to flinch. He turned to look at what was causing the light but realized his mind was starting to repeat the accident. The ringing grew louder, his heart growing more rapid, his mind playing a disturbing crunching sound in his head on repeat. “Sonic, it’s alright!” 

His vision focused again, a young lady stood above him, and a doctor was messing with things behind him. Eggman looked horribly worried in the distance, keeping away for the professionals to do their work. “It’ll be alright, dear.” The Nurse spoke softly to him, his breathing eased, his body stopped shaking. The pain still pulsed in his leg and spine. “Easy now.” 

The two strangers started mumbling a bit. He couldn’t understand anything they were saying, but they kept looking back down at his whole leg, then at a clipboard. An image was in the center, in a view Sonic could see just barely. 

His heart sank. 

It looked like a twig had been broken in pieces, twisted and mangled and pitiful. He felt his grip on his mental state was growing weaker. _T-That's my leg._

He looked down at his leg, noticing it was covered from foot to his waist with bandages and protective fluff. He couldn’t even see his claws. _Did I even have any left?_ He looked over at his other foot, noticing a few bandages and a gauze covering his knee wrapped in surgical tape. He wiggled his claws, then tried to wiggle his left claws, only wincing in pain. He didn’t feel a thing but the pain. 

He tried to wiggle his tail, feeling a small pang of pain, but nothing as drastic as his left leg. _My tail still works._ He looked over at his left arm, seeing it bruised and bandaged. He turned to his other arm, noticing a bit less. 

He looked over at where the doctor and nurse were, but they were gone. He swallowed his tears, looking over at Eggman. His eyes were dark. _He knows..._

“The medicine should kick in soon, Kiddo. The pain will fade.” He didn’t fake a smile, his eyes growing sadder. “You’ll get better. Your leg will get stronger. You can do this.” 

Sonic turned back to his leg. Even with everything bandaged, he could tell something wasn’t even right. It felt twisted, contorted, uneven. He tried swallowing the tears again, with a few slipping out. _I need... to stay strong!_

“No one else is here. I promise, I’ll not tell anyone.” 

He tried catching a breath, finally slipping more as he started gasping in realization. It felt like the whole world was falling on top of him. He gasped, finally letting go of his pride. His fake smile had been broken. “But-But what if I can’t!” He turned to Eggman. 

There was silence. 

He slowly looked back down at his leg. “Will...I be able to walk at all?” 

He felt his bed shift slightly as the man grew closer, his hand rubbing his back. “I’m positive. You’re too stubborn to stay in a wheelchair.” 

He stared at his leg a bit longer, finally turning to look into Eggman’s eyes. They were broken, stained with tears. “Please... be honest.” He choked, feeling his heart slipping into a hole. “I... won’t be able to run ever again, will I?” 

Eggman wrapped his arms tightly around the hedgehog’s neck, his hand rubbing his fur carefully. It had sounded like he was laughing, but Sonic knew it was hysterical. He buried his muzzle in his shoulder, knowing this was his answer. 

“I’m so sorry, Kiddo.” 


End file.
